The AU Sequence 1: Sandstorm
by Original Blue
Summary: Sakura's past is harsh, and she tries to let her wounds heal. But how can she hide when the ones she's lost are staring her in the face every day?
1. Chapter 1

Sand Storm: in which a fast moving cloud of sand floods an area.

"There's a man in the house," Haruto whispered, shaking his older sister. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Haru, what do you mean?"

His eyes were wide with fear. "Daddy's out there with him, but Sakura…" he started shaking, green eyes tearing up. " I think the man wants to hurt Daddy."

Sakura jumped out of bed, shoving on a pair of pants and telling her little brother to wait in her room.

"Go to sleep," she told him, and he smiled. Haruto climbed into bed, so trusting of his sister.

Haruno Sakura was sure her little brother would be asleep in minutes; he was still young enough to be asleep on his feet. She scrunched her toes in her carpet for luck, and then stepped into the hall.

She knew her father had many enemies, but this was too much.

_Home invasion?_ she thought, shutting the door behind her, _What the hell has dad done?_

_**WHAT INDEED.**_

She stopped moving. Had she just heard something?

_**YES. ME.**_

She shook her pink head of hair, neatly braided, and continued on. _I'm under a lot of stress, _she reasoned, _I'm just tired._

The voice stayed silent.

She walked slowly down the dark hallway, calling softly, "Dad? Are you there?"

There was no answer.

Instead, there was swift movement, and something cold pressed against the back of her head.

"Don't move, you piece of shit," a familiar voice hissed, and she froze, hand still pressed to the wall.

"It's mine, you idiot!" The blonde screamed, arms locked with the slightly chubby boy in front of her.

"No, it's not, Ino Pig!"

Nara Shikamaru sat on his back porch, watching the clouds. Yamanaka Ino sat next to him, arguing with Akimichi Choji over the last chunk of barbeque. The dark haired boy sighed, having had enough.

So quickly that neither of them could stop him, Shika sat up and ate the last piece. They stared.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino yelled at him.

He just crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. You're so troublesome."

Then Shika fell silent, and everyone froze.

There was smoke in the air, and not just from the barbeque.

Ino looked up and saw the source of the smoke.

"Sakura!" she screamed.

There was smoke.

So much smoke.

Sakura coughed, crawling forward.

_He's only eight_, she thought frantically, feeling the heat close in, _He doesn't deserve to die!_

Her father lay in a pool of blood a few feet away, but she didn't care. Haruto, asleep in her room, had no way to know of the danger. So trusting in his sister was he that any noises and smells would be ignored.

She opened her mouth, yelling hoarsely for him to run. Her voice croaked out, the smoke entering her lungs and making her hack up mucus.

The flames were all around, and she curled up, clutching her throbbing chest. She sobbed into her hands, and she felt her soot smeared clothes crisping in the immense heat.

"Run, Haruto! Run!" she choked out, overcome with fear and ash. The smoke, and the hazy orange color that surrounded it, had ceased to be a factor. She struggled down the hall, but there was flame there too.

Suddenly, hands gripped her arms and dragged her upwards. "No!" she shrieked, kicking out, trying to reach her brother.

"Let me go!"

Sakura twisted, hitting her captor, who was dressed in a yellow protective suit for some reason.

"I need to save my brother!"

She was still screaming as they pulled her away, moving her away from the door.

Away from Haruto.

"No!" Her voice was almost gone, but she yelled silently, shrieking her rage. She didn't even notice the tears that streaked down her face, leaving tracks in the soot.

But they didn't listen to her, and before she knew it, they were outside, and she was coughing in the cold night air.

"Haruto!" She yelled, unable to reach him.

A man, presumably one of the firefighters, had her in a bear hug, and she was helpless. Every muscle in her body, every fiber of her being, screamed for her to move, to do something!

And she couldn't.

No matter what she did, no one had gone back in for her little brother, or come out with him.

She waited there, struggling and yelling for someone, anyone, to get her brother.

No one went.

She could vaguely tell that there were people around her, trying to calm her. She ignored them, still begging every deity she knew to save him, to take her instead.

Then the roof collapsed, and there was a familiar scream.

"Sakura!"

She bit her lip so hard it bled, sobs fighting through her anger. She wrenched herself away from her captor and stumbled towards the house.

"Haruto!"

There was no answer, and the rest of the roof gave way.

Again, people came from behind, grabbing her, forcing her to stop running towards the consuming flames.

"Haruto! Haruto!"

She screamed her brother's name for as long as she could, sure that he would answer, if only he could hear her.

Then, finally, as the beams collapsed in on themselves, destroying the rest of the house, Haruno Sakura sank to her knees.

She hugged her torso, tears flowing from her eyes, as she whispered his name, uncaring of what happened to her next. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Haruto is dead._

She sat there, in front of the burned remnants of her house, crying and wishing, wishing that she had not told her little brother that all was well.

_**THEY SHOULD HAVE LET US DO SOMETHING!**_

She silently agreed with the voice, acknowledging its presence for the first time.

_He died for me._

Sakura sat there, drowning in pain and guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing is left for me._

_Nothing._

Sakura was huddled in a blanket, shaking, on a hospital bed.

Someone, probably a nurse, had locked the doors and shut the windows.

All she could think about was Haruto, and how she hadn't saved him.

_I should have saved him,_ she thought, tears leaking from under her eyelids. _I should have saved him!_

**_YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE._**

She started to sob, hands gripping her head as she cried. Sakura wanted to hurt someone, to kill someone, for them to die the way her baby brother had.

So she threw back her head and screamed in rage.

"Why didn't anyone try to save him?" She shrieked. "Why wouldn't you let me save him?"

She picked up the doctor's chair and hurled it across the room. It hit a lamp, which shattered. The room was filled with only flickering light now, and it just seemed to fuel her anger.

**_WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM ALL? ARE THEY FUCKING INSANE?_**

There was that voice again; the same as earlier. But she didn't care. Anything was better than dwelling on thoughts of Haruto.

She waited for the voice but it was silent, bringing fresh tears of anger.

She strode up to the door, tearing the shelving apart and ripping the I.V. out of her arm.

"Why the fuck am I here? What do you want from me? Why the hell didn't anyone fucking save him?"

She was crying and yelling now, mucus dripping from her nose and mouth.

"What the fuck is going on?"

She punched the walls and shattered the wall mirror, uncaring of the silvered glass that cut deep into her hands. She just sat on the bed again, crying, not even trying to pull out the fragments.

The room went dark after a while, the lamp finally dying, and she considered cutting her throat.

_It will be painless,_ she thought numbly, _Better than this existence._

But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She knew that Haruto would be waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sat in a hallway at Konoha Hospital, hugging her knees to her chest. There were no tears in her baby blue eyes, but it was a near thing.

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Lee sat in that hallway, listening to their friend screaming her despair.

There was nothing they could do about it, except wait.

Shika was just sitting there, trying to light a cigarette with shaking hands. Choji had thrown away the stash of chips in his pockets and was staring at the floor.

Inuzuka Kiba had Akamaru in his lap, and he was petting him, eyes glazed, while the small white dog whined.

Aburame Shino watched flies buzz around the lights in the hall, mouthing to them silently.

Uchiha Sasuke was pacing, hands in his pockets, eyebrows drawn and muscles tensed. All he could do was to be there for her. It was grating on his calm exterior, and it took all of his self control not to wrench open her door and hug her.

After a few minutes, Hinata and Neji came running in, breathless and worried. The Hyuuga cousins' pale lilac irises were identical in their anxiety. They sat with the rest of their friends.

The clock had nearly reached two AM when Naruto rushed in, his mouth in a hard line and his eyes bright with unshed tears.

He went to open Sakura's door, but Sasuke held him back, shaking his head silently.

This was not the time for anger.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sasuke's ever fragile façade of patience shattered and he grabbed a passing nurse by the arm.

"Get Sarutobi down here, now. Or better yet, tell me where the fuck he is." His voice hissed from between clenched teeth.

The violet haired woman twisted deftly, and drew his wrist up behind his back.

She spoke in his ear, her other hand gripping his shoulder. "Sarutobi should be here any minute, Mr. Uchiha. I should know; I'm his assistant. Put your hands on me again and you won't get to see Ms. Haruno for a week!"

He turned his head, glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a door slammed open and out walked Sarutobi Hirozen himself, head of KonoHos.

"Anko, let him go. He just wants to see his friend."

The purple headed woman scowled and released Sasuke, pushing him forward. He stumbled, caught himself and turned back to the doctors.

"Sarutobi, we need to know what the hell's happening with Sakura. When can we see her?"

The older man ignored his rude question and walked up to the locked room. He heard the yelling, and felt the vibrations through the wooden paneling, as she destroyed the room, or what was left of it.

He turned to Anko. "Please go get Tsunade."

The woman's eyes widened.

"But she's–"

Hirozen cut her off. "Don't fight me this time, Anko. We need her." Anko's face turned sour but she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

Ino started sobbing quietly, and Shika put a hand on her shoulder, glaring at Sasuke as if it were his fault.

As his assistant spoke quietly, Dr. Sarutobi looked at the group around Sakura's room.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke strode up to Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Because we're her friends, you idiot! She's more family than some of us have!"

Ino looked up at the doctor, her lips trembling. "It's because we love her."

Everyone nodded slowly.

* * *

Sakura shook, her thoughts flooded with Haruto.

His red hair and jade green eyes.

His exuberant laughter.

His carefree attitude.

They all tormented her, and she wished she could slip into unconsciousness, never to wake. The blackness was consuming her, and she hoped that it would hurry up; most people didn't have to suffer like this.

Bu then there was a harsh light, interrupting her darkness.

She looked up to see the door slightly ajar.

"Haruno Sakura."

That voice.

**_DR. TSUNADE..._**

"What the hell do you want?" She screamed at the tall figure.

The blonde woman with golden eyes stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Sakura, enough. Enough of this foolishness."

The pink haired girl started to shake, eyes wide and hands red with blood.

Tsunade continued. "You did nothing wrong. Haruto would not have wanted you to live your life like this."

Sakura didn't notice her fresh tears. "You're just the fucking school nurse! You don't know what the hell he would have wanted! No one will ever know what the hell he wanted!"

She tried to punch the older woman, who quickly dodged out of the way.

The doctor's foot pushed the door shut, and they were in complete darkness once more.

Then Tsunade stepped forward and slapped her.

The sound rang in the air for a moment, and Sakura was too numb to respond.

"Do you think that you're the only one who's lost family? My brother Nawaki was eight too when he died. There are people who need you now, and your brother is one of them. There are people left who love you."

Sakura stepped backwards and slumped onto the bed.

Her quiet voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Haruto, Haruto, oh god why did you have to leave me?" She kept whispering it even as Tsunade sat next to her.

"He didn't leave because he wanted to. Now you have to live for him, to make him proud." She raised Sakura's chin and looked into her swollen eyes. Sakura started to cry again, and Tsunade pulled her into a hug.

"You will always love Haruto," the busty woman whispered, and kissed the top of Sakura's head.

* * *

The door swung open and Tsunade stepped out.

"You can see her now."

They all jumped up, Ino at the front of the line, elbowing everyone else out of the way.

She was reaching for the doorknob when Tsunade blocked their way.

They all looked up at the woman; her honey–colored eyes were hard.

"One at a time. If you upset her again, I will bodily dump you outside."

Everyone nodded silently, and Ino went in first.

"Sakura?"

She whispered it, half afraid that Tsunade had been wrong, that her best friend wasn't okay.

But there she was.

Yamanaka Ino could see her now, lying on the doctor's table.

She was asleep, curled on her side.

Ino sat down next to her and stroked her hair. Her once beautiful pink locks were singed. She would need a hot bath and a haircut as soon as possible. Ino would even give her a makeover, get her nails done, take her shopping.

But for now, sleep was enough.

* * *

The train pulled into the station, bearing three siblings and their baggage.

"I'm just saying, Temari–" Kankuro yelped as his older sister swatted his head.

She was seething. "Shut up. I'll get a boyfriend when I want one. Now get my bags, would you, oh brother of mine?"

He would have liked to argue, but he knew that tone and fought the urge. Temari was plenty capable of kicking his ass.

The irritated blonde girl loaded her younger brother with luggage, and then turned back to the train compartment.

"Are you coming, Gaara?"

Kankuro stopped fidgeting with the bags and looked at his siblings.

The redheaded boy stood silently and smiled gently at his sister.

She relaxed.

The Gaara she had grown up with was back. It had taken months, but the good natured boy she had helped to raise had returned. The frightening things that had taken place were over, and she felt that Gaara was all the better for it.

The Sabaku siblings picked up their luggage, called a cab and reached their new house within half an hour.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The end of vacation came quickly.

Throughout the month of winter break, Sakura had been rehabilitating, and she was almost back to normal.

Once gaining control of her parents' accounts through Tsunade, she had invested in banking, oil and other large production industries. Now she brought in a large sum every month, not to mention her wages from a part time job at the hospital.

She bought a condo down the street from Ino and was forced over for dinner at least three times a week. Every one of her friends showed their devotion in her care.

But it wasn't always enough.

Sometimes she had sick spells and would break down crying. She twitched when people came from behind her, and seemed more wary than ever before.

Her hair, once reaching her waist, had been cut to shoulder length, and there it stayed. Instead of the ponytail she used to sport, she pinned her hair or used a headband.

Her teachers were more than somewhat surprised.

"Ms. Haruno! What have you done with your hair?" Ms. Yuhi, informally called Kurenai, was shocked, but didn't press when Sakura flushed.

Everyone murmured when she walked by. It was annoying, but since the fire, Sakura had gotten used to it.

But when she sat down at lunch, she found that her friends were discussing something else for a change.

"They're from Suna!"

_**SUNA, HUH?**_

Sakura smiled at the change of topic.

She hadn't heard about any exchange students, but that didn't mean much. She wondered who they were; not many people decided to change schools, much less cities, so late in the year. Whoever they were, they were sure to be interesting.

_And a change from so many stares, _she thought.

There was a snort from within her mentality. _**LET THEM STARE! WE'LL GIVE THEM A PIECE OF OUR MIND!**_

Since just before the fire, a part of her had awakened. It was the anti–conscience, the devil on her shoulder who told her what she really thought.

She had dubbed it 'Inner Sakura'.

_**DON'T YOU JUST LOVE ME?**_

* * *

Temari was fidgeting.

"Why are they all staring?" she hissed to Kankuro. He shrugged, digging into his meatball sandwich.

The blonde girl rolled her bottle green eyes. _Of course he doesn't care._

They were sitting alone at one of the bright blue tables in Konoha High cafeteria, eyeing the rest of the student body.

Gaara was lounging with his arm over the back of his chair, eyes closed and fingers drumming a rhythm onto the table–top. He had his earphones in and was humming to the song 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool.

When the bell rang, he made no move to leave.

Temari sighed and shook his arm.

Gaara's eyes flew open and she saw a look of fear, as intense as she had ever known. She jerked her hand backwards and he slowly quieted, his pale blue eyes relaxing once again. He slid out of his chair and slung his backpack over one shoulder.

They walked to their classes silently, each taking a different path. Gaara went to Chemistry, Temari went to Politics and Kankuro went to P.E.

* * *

The classroom was crowded.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and sighed. It was tiresome to be in class, but better than last night. She'd been so afraid of returning to school that she'd thrown up and spent hours crying in the bathroom.

The teacher was straightening the room in preparation for their 'visitors'.

"Settle down class," he called. "We want to make a good impression."

_**YOU COULDN'T MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION IF YOU TRIED!**_

There was a knock at the door, and everyone quieted. Who were these exchange students? Apparently they were from Suna, but that's all anyone knew.

A boy walked in, his bright red hair making her flinch; it was exactly the same shade that Haruto's had been.

"Sabaku Gaara. It's a pleasure to have you in our class."

He grinned. _Gaara,_ she thought. _An interesting name. How do you pronounce it? 'Ga–ra'? No, something with an 'uh' sound..._

Inner Sakura seemed to struggle just as much as her counterpart. _**GU–RA?**_ She sighed and gave up.

The Sabaku boy ran a hand through already disheveled hair, revealing a tattoo over his left eye and four piercings in each ear. The teacher shook his hand and directed him to a seat.

Sakura gulped; it was the seat just behind her.

He walked past without a fuss, red converse peeking from under his cargo pants.

The boy sat down and slid his backpack under his desk.

As the teacher started the chemistry lesson, Sakura tuned out. The droning was doing no one any good, and she could feel Gaara's presence clearly. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she registered his gaze, and she wondered why she was so uncomfortable.

But no one escapes boredom in chemistry for long. Eventually the monotonous tones of her teacher cycled through her brain, making her calm down and relax. She started to take notes, even raising her hand to answer questions.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned. He said something to her, but it fell on deaf ears.

The resemblance was just too much; Sabaku Gaara's hair was the same color that Haru's had been, and his grin was just as mischievous.

Memories flooded her senses, and her eyes went wide with terror.

She could feel the gun pressed against her hair and her father's voice, the last time he ever spoke to her. Her brother's trusting smile and his last scream. Sakura was shaking, even as her mind fought to remind her where she was.

_I'm not there, he's not dying, oh god..._

* * *

Gaara was looking at her, eyebrows creased in bewilderment. _Why is she scared?_ he wondered._ I only asked if she knew where the textbook room was._

There was something about her that made him feel as though he was staring into a mirror.

_I'm making her so scared, and her fear is just like mine. What happened to her?_

He opened his mouth to speak to her again, but she stood up from her seat and ran out of the classroom. He noticed that some of their classmates followed her, including a blonde and a girl with indigo hair.

Raising his eyebrows, Gaara propped his feet up on his desk and started texting Kankuro, who had P.E. third period.

_I wonder why she's scared._

* * *

Ino ran past the niche that Sakura hid in, calling her name.

She stayed silent, crying.

As Hinata and other classmates followed, Sakura sat down and bit her fist to keep from screaming.

She heard their footsteps fade away and covered her face with her hands. _It felt so real, _she thought, _I could hear him, oh god I could hear him..._

She put her head on her knees and felt the hot sting of tears rolling down her face.

_Haru, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Ten minutes into the lesson, Temari decided to skip out on politics.

She raised her hand and politely requested that she go to the nurse's office. The teacher nodded his assent, and she walked out of the classroom.

The blonde haired girl stopped in the bathroom first, straightening her fishnet stockings and retying her hair bands. After applying a second layer of eyeshadow, she proceeded to the front of the school.

But as she passed some lockers, she heard the slow dull thud of someone beating their head against a wall. Curious, she looked around a corner and saw someone with pink hair, crying and letting her skull thump into the drywall behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Temari set down her bag and crouched next to the girl, who was hugging her knees.

_I wonder why she's crying._

"Haru, please Haru, don't leave me here..." The pink haired girl whispered that name over and over. Temari sat back on her heals, a sad expression passing over her face.

_She needs Haru right now,_ the blonde haired girl thought, pulling her new friend into a loose hug.

_But Haru isn't here. We've all got things that we don't want people to know._ The girl with rose tinted hair just cried harder into Sabaku's shirt. _Right now, she just needs someone to be here for her._

Temari sighed.

_And I guess that's me._

* * *

Kankuro was enjoying P.E.

He took sports seriously, and it was fun to find out that he was the tallest boy in school.

_Wimps,_ he thought, lounging on the bleachers. _You couldn't last two minutes with me._

The tattooed boy pulled out his phone when it started to vibrate, and grinned; it was Gaara, texting him from chemistry. _Well at least I know that teacher's a nut job too._

They wrote on and off for a few minutes, neither completely interested. In fact, Kankuro became suddenly disinterested in his conversation when he saw a girl walk out of the gym.

She was lean and pretty, with brunette hair tied into two buns. She was laughing and smiling at a boy who was only a few inches taller than her. The boy had pale lilac eyes and long brown hair, which suited him in an odd way.

But the girl was what held Kankuro's attention. She looked strong and fit, more so than any girl he knew besides his sister. Slowly, he stood up, dusted off his P.E. shorts, and went to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Kankuro. I'm one of the transfer students from Suna."

He had stopped just short of her, and was offering her his hand. She blinked up at him in a daze, and then smiled.

"My name is Tenten. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook firmly, but didn't try to test his strength.

Kankuro ran a hand through inch long brown hair. "I thought I should introduce myself, so I at least know someone.

Tenten grinned and pulled the other boy, who had been sulking slightly, forward. "This is Neji. He's pleased to meet you too, right?" When he just nodded, she elbowed him in the ribs.

Neji glared at her. "There was no need for that. I'm very pleased to meet him."

Tenten smiled at Kankuro. "Up for a game of basketball?"

_A challenge? I like her already._

"You're on."


	4. Chapter 4

Temari sat in her room, listening to Sakura talk. The pink haired girl leaned against the wall, speaking quickly as though she might lose her nerve if she slowed.

"I couldn't save him, no matter how hard I tried. It's something that I just can't accept. And I feel so–" she gulped, wiping her eyes, "I feel so guilty. But there's nothing I can do to honor his memory, or my parents'."

She sighed and leaned her head against the sandy colored wall.

Temari, legs folded into a tailor's seat, rubbed her temples.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. Haruto must have loved you so much, and I know you still love him. Try not to be so hard on yourself – people still need you."

The girl with apple–green eyes nodded silently.

When Temari had found Sakura, she'd decided that she couldn't leave her there alone. So she'd stopped the tears and driven her back to the Sabaku's house. Sakura had been surprised to find that her friend was living only a few blocks away from her.

They had been talking for so long that the sun was starting to set.

Temari could tell that Sakura wasn't in any shape to stay in a house alone, and told her so; she reluctantly agreed.

_**HEY, SHE'S NO FOOL. WE'LL PROBABLY GET KILLED WALKING HOME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT.**_

But Sakura had explained that she was expected at the Yamanako's house for dinner, and had to call. "Ino will go nuts if I don't," she said while dialing on her cell phone.

Temari nodded. "You can stay here tonight – I'll go start dinner. My brothers should be home soon." Sakura's fingers froze on the touch–pad.

"Brothers?"

_**OF COURSE...**_

The Sabaku girl stopped what she was doing at the hollow tone of Sakura's voice. "My brothers, Gaara and Kankuro."

Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips. "O–oh."

_I should have known that they were siblings,_ she thought as the phone rang. _**NEXT TIME YOU WILL.**_

"Hello?"

"Ino," she said with relief, leaning against the wall, "I won't be over for dinner tonight, okay?" She could hear the clatter of pots as Temari started cooking. "I'm staying at the Sabaku's."

There was suspicion in Ino's voice as she asked, "The Sabaku family? The exchange students from Suna?" Sakura answered in the affirmative.

_**I MET THEM BEFORE YOU! IN YOUR FACE, INO PIG!**_

Her friend 'hmphed' and said that she better introduce them at school on Monday. Once the Haruno had consented, Ino hung up.

"Temari?" The blonde had started making pasta as Sakura walked into the kitchen.

The girl in question licked the sauce off of her fingers and said, "Yeah?" Sakura giggled, washing her hands to help her cook.

"I, um..." She started chopping vegetables. "I think I met one of your brothers, named... Gaara, right?"

Temari snorted a laugh at Sakura's mangled pronunciation.

_**IT'S NOT OUR FAULT HIS NAME IS WEIRD.**_

"Gaa–ra, yes. The youngest in our family. Let me tell you, he used to be quite a piece of work! Always messing around in gangs and coming home drenched in blood. I'm telling you, he was nuts! This one time, he says he carved up this guy's face and took him to the hospital because he liked him..."

Sakura smiled weakly and they continued preparing the food.

"...you'll like Kankuro too! He's funny, when he's not being an asshole, and he likes sports!" During their conversation earlier, some of Sakura's affinity for running had come up.

"And don't be surprised by my brothers' tattoos; my dad doesn't give a shit what they do with themselves. I'm the one who had to stop them from getting the connect-the-dots eyebrow piercings..."

An image of playing connect–the–dots on their foreheads made Sakura blush and laugh while they worked.

* * *

It was nearly six–thirty when they finished and stepped back to admire their efforts: a humongous bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, a salad, a mountain of garlic bread and dulce de leche ice cream in the freezer. Temari wiped down the counters and got out some place settings.

The door slammed in the living room just as they set down the last of the silverware.

"We're back, Temari!"

A tall, brown–haired boy with purple tattoos on his face walked in, stretching his arms. He pulled off his jacket and threw himself down into one of the chairs.

It was behind him that walked the boy, the one with red hair and eyes almost as blue as his sister's. Those cerulean eyes found Sakura now, and she balled her hands into fists, determined not to lose control.

_**LET'S SEE WHAT THE CAT THREW UP.**_

However, Kankuro alone had no idea what had gone on earlier, and had no qualms about sitting down to eat.

When Temari hit him in the back of the head and asked where they'd been, he rubbed the sore spot and let out a tired sigh.

"Man. Tenten does not lose easy. I had to play three extra games of basketball before I could score at all." He looked up at his sister, grinning wolfishly. "But I'm used to difficult women, so what's new?"

Gaara smiled, Sakura relaxed a little, and Kankuro got another smack for his troubles.

"Kankuro, Gaara, this is Haruno Sakura. She's sleeping here tonight, so don't terrorize her, okay?" Her brothers nodded under her glare, and she winked at Sakura.

Soon they were all eating, and Sakura finally plucked up the courage to apologize to Gaara.

"So, um, about earlier..." She blushed. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me, but it wasn't you."

He smiled. "It's alright. A lot of people who know me think I'm scary."

"And those are the polite ones." Kankuro snorted, so similar to Temari that Sakura flinched. "The ones who don't want to piss him off."

Temari elbowed him and they continued eating, all of them slowly relaxing as most of food was consumed.

* * *

The next morning, a Saturday, Sakura woke up on the futon in Temari's room and panicked.

_Oh my god, _she thought, _I'm back in the hospital!_

Then she got her bearings and felt like a bit of an idiot.

Sliding out of bed with a yawn, she walked down the hall to Temari's bathroom, where a new toothbrush and toothpaste awaited her.

She cleaned up and walked downstairs, where she could smell fresh waffles being made. Sitting at the counter, still half asleep, she didn't even notice that Gaara and Kankuro were loitering around the kitchen as well.

Only the fresh coffee waved under her nose made her eyes open all the way.

They ate slowly, tiredly. They had played video games until early into the morning, and finished the entire gallon of ice cream in the freezer, not to mention the box of Oreos.

At around ten o'clock, Sakura thanked them and said goodbye, still carrying her school bag, which Temari had gotten for her.

The Sabaku siblings turned to one another once she was gone and grinned.

"I don't know about you guys," Temari said, arms crossed, "But I like her."

"Why don't you marry her, then?" Kankuro grumbled, and she elbowed him savagely in the ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

A month later, Sakura sat on a park bench with Gaara, eating ice cream and talking.

They'd been going out for a few weeks, and this was a usual occurrence. Together, classes were no longer boring and they texted each other when their schedules were different.

Taking a lick of her vanilla ice cream, Sakura giggled at his frigid expression and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her, but she quickly dodged.

"Catch me if you can," she said, grinning and teasing him. She skipped away, throwing away the remains of her ice cream as he came after. She ran, but before she could pick up any speed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

She let out a shriek of laughter as he swung her around in his solid grip.

_I love playing! _She smiled as he set her down and kissed her.

When Sakura stuck her tongue out at the Sabaku, he scooped her off of her feet and set her down in the grass, before pinning her down. Stronger than she looked, she pushed him off and rolled him over. They went tumbling through the grass, laughing with happiness.

The pink haired girl ended up straddling him, a pout on his face. _He's so difficult, _she thought.

_**THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT HIM.**_

Giggling, she covered his lips with her own, running her fingers through his scarlet hair and hugging him tightly. In return, his arms crushed her to his chest.

_So this is what love feels like, _she mused as they lay in the sun, completely happy.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were hanging out at a park in Konoha's North Quarter, skate boarding and goofing around. At least the blonde was; his more somber friend was just watching, and saying "Hn," every so often in response to Naruto's enthusiasm.

So by the time Hyuuga Neji showed up, his cousin in tow, Naruto was covered in band–aids and Sasuke was getting impatient. Neji let go of Hinata's arm and pulled his skateboard out of his bag, rife with annoyance.

"Sorry," the brown hair boy complained, "But my uncle made me bring her along. Hiashi is such a prick!" His pearly eyes hid the true anger that lay just below the surface. Neji had no love for his uncle, the head of the Hyuuga house, who took part in his father's death. The Hyuuga branch sign tattooed to his forehead was plenty proof that any orders he took were taken grudgingly.

Hinata stood nervously behind him, tugging on the ends of her short khaki skirt. "Sorry, it's, um, very nice to see you guys," she stuttered, flush with embarrassment. She looked down, letting her long hair fall forward.

Naruto grinned at her and Sasuke just nodded. She was quiet, for a girl, and didn't fuss so she was acceptable.

Neji hung out with his friends, relaxing as he did so, and explained that Lee was training for yet another triathlon with their teacher, Might Gai. As they spoke and joked, Hinata silently meandered through the park, picking a spot next a tree and going to sleep.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Naruto stood and exclaimed loudly that they should go eat something, preferably ramen. Sasuke was mute, which was taken as agreement, and Neji went to find his cousin.

"Hinata!"

He shouted her name as he walked through the park, worried that something had happened to her. _It's not her fault her dad's an asshole. But she should stand up to him, do something about it..._

He found her behind the park's bathrooms, crouched on the ground, throwing up. Her long, indigo locks hung around her face, hiding her face. "Hinata, come on..." He touched her shoulder and she flinched.

Neji felt sick.

Her face was starting to show signs of bruising, and he hadn't noticed the marks covering her bare limbs. Her eyes, red from crying, had both been blackened very recently. Her perfect lips had been bitten until bloody, and he could see her shaking.

"Sorry, Neji, I'm really sorry..."

Without another word, he helped her stand and clean herself up, not meeting her identical eyes.

Neji gave her his jacket and told her to wait by the bathrooms.

"Sorry guys," he said to his two best friends. "Hinata's not feeling good, so I'm going to take her home." Neji didn't mind lying, but it irked him that Hiashi was making him do it to his friends about something important.

Sasuke just eyed the Hyuuga knowingly, whereas Naruto's face was one of concern.

"Is she okay? Does she need anything?"

Neji sighed. He knew that one day Uzumaki would pluck up the courage to ask his cousin out, but the older Hyuuga still needed time to adjust to that mental image.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest and some food, so I'm taking her to my place." As soon as Neji had turned sixteen, he had gotten a legal emancipation from his uncle, and started living alone. "I'll let you know if she needs anything, okay?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke "Hn"ed.

They wandered off, a one–sided squabble about food ensuing.

Hinata walked home with Neji, eating quickly before passing out in his guest bedroom.

The next morning, Neji offered to let her live with him, and Hinata declined, saying her family would want her home. But Neji could see the doubt in her glassy eyes, and hoped that one day she'd shoot the bastard she called her father.

* * *

"So Itachi's not going to college at KU?" Naruto asked, hands shoved in his orange pockets as he eyed his best friend. Sasuke shook his head. "Said he wants to go to Iwa with his friends Deidara and Kisame: you know, the blonde idiot who likes to blow things up and the shark boy?"

Naruto nodded. These were members of the Akatsuki, a gang that roamed the streets of Konoha by night. Naruto had met them on a number of occasions, when his own gang's interests had collided with the Akatsuki's.

He shuddered, remembering the year when ten of his friends had been shot in a single fight with that team of powerhouses.

Until the year previously, the Akatsuki had been led by Sasuke's older brother Itachi. But a new leader had been found when it was obvious the Uchiha was growing tired of the job.

Pein Yahiko, called Pein for short, had stepped up and was the new terror of Konoha. Lately the gang had been keeping it under wraps, but you never knew when something would trigger a war.

"Do you think Hinata's okay? She's been sick a lot these past few years." Naruto voice his thoughts aloud, breaking into Sasuke's stupor. They were walking down a main street in North Quarter, lights flickering above their heads.

Sasuke sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "Naruto, Hiashi beats her."

The blonde boy boy stopped, eyes wide.

"He what?"

Unconsciously, he put his hands to his face, feeling the whisker–like scars that adorned his face from gang wars. Then something lit in his eyes and his fists clenched. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched together. "Dumbass! Have you seen the Hyuuga compound where he lives? Those guards would rip you apart, and then Hiashi would take it out on Hinata!" He took a breath, his near shouts still echoing slightly.

They stopped, the dim light of the streetlamps pooling around them.

Naruto's frown was mostly confusion, although he was obviously livid. "But something I don't get is... why wouldn't Hinata tell us? Tell anyone? Granny Tsunade would help, at the very least–"

Sasuke stopped him with a slow shake of his head.

"You really don't understand, do you? Hinata needs to fight this out on her own, or she'll never feel truly capable. This is her time, when she needs to test her own strength and stand up to her father. If we try to do something about it, she might never be brave enough to see us again."

Again, that pressing silence fell over them as they slowly started walking again.

Naruto's usually jubilant face was lined with sadness as he considered his friend's words. "I just don't want to see her hurt anymore, is all. No one should have to go through that."

Sasuke nodded. "Then offer to help her, but do it in a subtle way. Get her to sign up for a self–defense class, or something. If you do it with her, she won't be so suspicious."

Naruto nodded his very blonde head and threw a grin at his best friend.

"You're really smart Sasuke. And even though you try to stay aloof, I remember how worried you were when Sakura was in the hospital. You care a lot, inside."

The raven haired boy was silent for a moment, and surprised when Naruto stuck out his hand.

Hesitantly, he shook it, a slow grin spreading over his face.

They stood there smiling like idiots, and then Naruto let go and bounded up to the front gate of his apartment, which was across the street.

"See ya, Uchiha Teme!"

Sasuke's smile immediately became a smirk, and he stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his house.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Jinchuuriki Gang met, they didn't bother with secret codes and passwords. They just revealed their various tattoos and bowed slightly in greeting. Their hideout was actually an old warehouse in West Zone, the poorest part of Konoha.

The apartments surrounding it were cramped and dirty, home to the thieves and gangs that haunted the streets by night. Many of the gang members lived in other cities, just as many feuds were intercity wars.

When Naruto arrived, armed only with his signature fox blades, everyone was already there. He showed his tattoo to Han, the predetermined guard, and walked in.

"Hey guys!" He shrugged off his obnoxious orange and black jacket, sticking his keys in his jeans' pocket.

The other Jinchuuriki responded with various levels of enthusiasm. Gaara and Utakata remained serious, nodding slightly, as Yugito, Fuu and Bee waved.

"What's up, Kyuubi?" Their Biju names were used teasingly, in place of the demons they represented.

Fuu waved him over to a seat next to her. He grinned, sat down and pulled a big box of donuts out of his backpack. They were passed around, eliciting small smiles and cries of excitement from his fellow gang members.

At one time or another, he had fought all of these people, usually with intent to kill. You never knew who your friends would be, day to day. It was common courtesy to kill someone outright, a painless death, instead of drawing it out in cruel ways.

The Akatsuki, another of Konoha's gangs, was one that worked outside of the limits, slaughtering anyone who got in their way. Involved in gambling, drug dealing, illegal explosives and street racing, even the police were wary of them. They were the hardcore assholes who kept prisoners and broke treaties, sending body parts in form of ransom notes.

Once they had caught a Jinchuuriki, Yagura; he had spent three weeks in the hospital once they had paid up, with interest.

In a quiet voice, Han told them about recent events. A new Akatsuki member had been found, named Uchiha Tobi.

"Uchiha?" Naruto echoed, as other people glanced around in disbelief.

The Uchiha family was a law unto itself, since the entire clan was ruled by Sasuke's insane father, Uchiha Fugaku.

Han nodded to their unspoken question. "Apparently he's as homicidal as the other members, and he's a real piece of work. From the descriptions we've gotten, he looks almost exactly the same as Itachi. He's got multiple personality disorder, and his inner evil twin is named Madara." They all sighed.

Killer Bee grinned. "At least this time we get to beat up some young idiot instead of a creepy doctor who likes to mess with kids." He was referring to an old member, Naruto's old biology teacher, named Orochimaru.

Everyone smiled in agreement, their blood heating up.

This was why they fought! For freedom! For friendship! For the right to bear concealed weaponry!

* * *

"Attending Iwa?"

Uchiha Mikoto looked up from their meal and stared at her oldest son. "I thought you were going to Konoha University, like we discussed." She set down her chopsticks and smoothed her napkin.

Itachi was bored. His mother should understand that he would do as he wished, not as they expected. "Deidara and some more of my friends are going," he said, not bothering to look at his mother.

She had a confused expression on her face, but she slowly relaxed. "I suppose it is your choice," Mikoto said in a quizzical tone, "But how are you going to tell your father?"

Itachi and Sasuke grimaced simultaneously. Their father, nicknamed 'the Butcher', was hardly ever home from work. As the head of a major corporation and his own clan, Fugaku was greedy and cruel. He demanded perfection from his family, and ignored them when they didn't achieve it.

It was no surprise that Itachi's onyx eyes were as harsh as his voice when he replied. "I'll tell him when I'm in Iwa." He clenched his fists under the table. "I don't give a damn what he thinks after that."

Quietly, Itachi mumbled his thanks for the meal and climbed the stairs to his room.

Mikoto sighed, propping her head on one palm. "When will that boy learn to talk with his parents?" She blew on a stray piece of hair as it fell in front of her face.

Sasuke shrugged. "When he agrees with them." He too rose, clearing up the dishes. His mother followed him into the kitchen, putting away the food.

"So," she said as they worked, a wicked smile resting on her lips, "That means never, right?"

Her younger son grinned and flicked a soapy bubble at her, before being embraced in a tight hug.

* * *

Temari pulled on a blue t–shirt and practically tumbled down the stairs, swearing under her breath. She'd woken late and skipped breakfast to be on time for the bus.

"Come on, Temari! The bus is almost here!" Kankuro called to her from the patio. She fumbled the keys, jamming it in the lock and turning just as the vibrantly painted bus pulled up.

The day before, Kankuro had crashed Temari's convertible into a tree, so they were taking the school bus. She'd been furious, since he refused to tell her how it happened.

_He was probably watching girls,_ she thought sourly as she settled her book bag on her shoulders.

When the mechanical doors opened, all three siblings tumbled onto the bus, dragging their respective backpacks behind them.

"Fill up the front first," the bus driver said, turning in his seat to squint at them.

No one knew how long Ebisu had been the driver for Konoha High, but he always had the same pair of sunglasses on. As annoyed as usual, he turned back around and started the bus again.

The mysterious boy Shino and the rowdy Kiba sat in the first row, arguing hotly about ticks and fleas on dogs.

_Creeps,_ Temari thought, _And we're no better._

Kankuro took an available seat next Tenten, who stole his hat for a few minutes, making him blush.

Gaara and Sakura sat together, as was expected, talking a low voice about a history project that was due soon. No one noticed, but they were holding hands and exchanging the occasional kiss.

Temari mood took a turn for the worse when the only available seat was next to Nara Shikamaru, a dreamy boy she disliked.

"Move over," she ordered, hands on hips.

He stopped staring out the window and sighed. "So troublesome," he muttered as she slid in next to him.

Just as she opened her mouth to retort, her stomach cramped, and she swore softly. Shika started rummaging in his bag when her stomach started growling, pulling out a paper bag. He offered it to her, a bored expression still adorning his face.

"You can eat this. I'll just buy lunch."

Hesitantly, clearly surprised, the blonde girl took the bag, almost crying with relief when it was revealed to hold a bowl of still–hot beef ramen and a rice ball. She scoffed it down quickly, licking her fingers when she was done.

"Jeez..." She leaned back, crumpling the paper bag.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow, his curiosity getting the better of him. She caught the look.

"Oh, I was just thinking that your mom makes a mean bowl of ramen," Temari explained, "And thanks, by the way. I get really obnoxious when I haven't eaten."

_Really obnoxious? _he mused, _So then what's her usual mood? Extremely snarky?_

Shika shook his head and counted the clouds as they blew past. _How troublesome..._

The bus ride was rather calm.

Hyuuga Hinata and Neji got on next, taking seats behind Tenten and Kankuro.

Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones on, since Lee got a ride every morning with his uncle, Might Gai.

Both were silent; Naruto because of sleepiness, Sasuke because of general quietness.

When Naruto caught Hinata's eye, he unconsciously rubbed the scars on the sides of his face.

Those scars, carved onto his face four years ago by Sabaku Gaara, were constant reminders of the dangers of gang affiliation. Naruto knew he could never tell Hinata how he felt, for fear of people using her like a bargaining chip.

When she blushed at his gaze, he felt his stomach turn at the thought of her coming to harm because of him.

Naruto stared straight forward for the rest of the ride to school, and couldn't meet her eyes for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dr. Tsunade was sitting in her office, sorting through papers and feeding her pet pig Tonton.

The knock on her door was quiet, but not entirely unwelcome.

"Come in," she said, and Haruno Sakura slipped into her office.

The school nurse immediately straightened up, making Tonton oink and squirm. "What is it, Sakura? Is something wrong?"

The pink haired girl flushed and shook her head, stepping forward. ", I was wondering: do you want to come to my birthday party, on the twenty–eighth?"

Her mentor pulled out a datebook and nodded as Sakura petted the pig.

"I'd be happy to attend. At your house, I assume?" Sakura nodded, and handed over a cream–colored invitation.

"At one o'clock. Thank you so much, ; I can't wait!" She smiled shyly once more and left the office.

Tsunade sat at her desk, wondering why in god's name so many horrible things had happened to such a nice girl. _It's times like these I wish she'd met Nawaki,_ the blonde woman thought, _And Dan too._

Sighing once, she pulled open a drawer in her desk and lifted out a bottle, ignoring Tonton's protests.

_It's at times like these I really need a drink._

* * *

"The party's on Saturday," Sakura said loudly as she passed the invitations out to her friends. "If you come early, Ino and I will make you help set up."

The boys all looked pale at the thought, but the girls had the same determined expression. "I'm making the cake," Temari declared, and Hinata offered to bring some movies.

"Alright! Party time!" Tenten grinned and clapped her hands together. "We should probably take dates."

She put a finger to her chin as though thinking. "But who can I take?"

Behind her, Neji opened his mouth, but Kankuro beat him to it. "I'd love to take you, Tenten," he said, kissing her hand lightly. She giggled and punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'll take Hinata," Naruto offered, just as Temari elbowed Shikamaru into volunteering the same.

Ino crossed her arms. "Sasuke?"

The murderous glare was his way of saying 'No' with oomph.

The blonde crossed her arms and frowned. "Chouji."

The Akimichi boy gave her a look of disbelief before sighing in defeat.

Sakura beamed. "It's settled then. I can't wait for Saturday!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura had a fit when she saw the cake Temari had done.

"Oh my god," she said, and stumbled back a little.

It was so beautiful.

_**IT'S ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!**_

Weakly, Sakura nodded in agreement with her inner voice as Temari smiled proudly.

"I made it myself," she said, "And I made sure my idiot brothers couldn't see it first."

Haruno Sakura honest to god thought she was about to die.

The cake looked like presents stacked on top of one another, with silver and pink wrapping paper. The brown satin bow that adorned it looked like a butterfly, it was to skillfully placed.

Breathing deeply, Sakura was led away from the cake by Hinata and Ino, who had just finished putting up the streamers and setting out the plates.

They worked until noon, when they took turns putting on clothes and fixing makeup, not to mention swapping jewelry and accessories.

_It's only ten minutes until one,_ Sakura thought as she changed into her party dress.

_**TEN MINUTES?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DRESSED AN HOUR AGO!**_

Smiling happily, Sakura ignored her inner self and went downstairs to greet her guests.

* * *

The party had been fantastic.

There had been so many presents, and friends; it was the best party she'd ever had. Every compliment about the incredible cake was redirected to Temari, who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Hinata and Ino had both worn gorgeous purple dresses. Tenten had reluctantly agreed to wear a skirt, which left Kankuro speechless. Naruto had put on some black jeans and a dress shirt, the same as Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Kiba had opted for a tux, and Shino had apparently been shoved into one by his date, Inuzuka Hana.

Lots of Sakura's teachers had come too, upon invitation: Kakashi, her record room teacher; Iruka, her math teacher; Asuma, her health instructor; Kurenai her English professor; and Might Gai, her P.E. teacher.

Then there was Sarutobi Hirozen and his grandson, Konohamaru. Anko came with him, shooting glares at Shizune and Tsunade. Jiraiya, the chief of police and a former firefighter, came as Tsunade's date. By the end of the evening, she couldn't look at him without getting mad, and finally decided to have Shizune drive him home.

Some workers from the hospital came as well, including Sakura's friend Haku, Sasuke's friend Suigetsu, and his uncle Zabuza.

Unfortunately, Suigetsu's date was an incredibly annoying girl named Karin, who immediately gravitated towards Sasuke.

All in all, the party was an incredible success, and Sabaku Gaara even got to hold Haruno Sakura's hand as she blew out the candles at her seventeenth birthday party.

* * *

Cleaning up was a cinch, especially when no one wanted to let her do it alone.

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata took it as a personal challenge. It took five of them a half an hour to obliterate any sign of a party and another half to finish off the cake.

By the time the sun had started to set, Sakura was exhausted, and ready to sleep.

She lurched down the hall and opened up her bedroom door, only to find Sabaku Gaara flipping through one of her books.

"Happy birthday," he whispered and pulled her into one of his bone–crushing hugs.

Sighing deeply, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and let herself fall back onto the bed. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"It was the color," she said abruptly, and froze, feeling like a fool.

He looked up at her, stroking one of her cheeks. "What was the color?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, letting him fold her hands into his. "Your hair. It's the same color that Haru's was." She bit her lip, afraid of his reaction.

Silence fell, and she could feel her heart picking up speed.

Sighing, he lifted himself onto his elbows until his face was directly over hers.

"We're different," he breathed. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, her pale pink lashes brushing his skin.

"I'm never letting go of you," she said, and hugged him just as tightly as he had hugged her.

There was so much comfort in knowing that someone cared, that someone needed them. Neither could bear to release, and so they held on.

Sakura and Gaara fell asleep like that, foreheads touching, in each others' arms the entire time.

* * *

The last week of school took an eternity to arrive, but seemed to fly by.

"You're leaving?" Ino was the first to speak after Shikamaru made his announcement on Monday.

He sighed. "Troublesome..." Then he explained.

Ever the genius, he had completed all of his college level classes and was taking two years off. Apparently, he and Kankuro had been talking about joining the army.

"I'll still visit," he clarified, "And I'll be coming back once I'm done. It's not like I'm leaving forever," he complained as Ino started to cry, "Jeeze, calm down."

School was boring, especially once Kakashi left them to their own devices in favor of the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

They watched movies in class, and someone redrew a picture from Kakashi's book, eliciting a whole lot of blushing from their silver haired teacher.

The other boys in class seemed to be blushing a lot too, especially on the day before graduation, when Temari won two hundred bucks playing poker.

* * *

"So I guess it's our last night of school, huh sis?" Kankuro was examining his cards as the siblings sat in the living room. They were playing strip poker, and Temari knew for a fact that her brothers were cheating.

She had a sour expression on her face. "I know."

She had to concentrate! In the past hour, she'd been forced to remove her stockings, a shirt, hair bands, earrings, and gloves.

Gaara made his move and his siblings swore.

Kankuro pulled off his t–shirt and Temari did the same, glowering at her youngest brother.

Briefly, Temari thought that something was up; Kankuro wasn't nearly as mad as he should have been at this point, and Gaara's luck was terrible in poker.

_What's their game?_ she wondered, keeping her cards hidden as she watched them out of the corner of her eyes._ What do they want?_

The dark teal of her irises flickered as they played, and she was ready to kill something when they had her down to her underwear and bra.

"What the hell!" she shouted, finally slamming down her cards as Gaara won.

"What the fuck are you two playing at?"

Irritated beyond words, her eyes were tilted in their characteristically annoyed position. She glowered at them, hands on hips, daring them to talk.

Instead, Kankuro sighed, pulling something out of his pocket.

"This," he said, and snapped a picture of her with his cell phone.

Temari's eyes opened wide as her brothers laughed, pulling on various articles of clothing.

"One up for the brothers!" Kankuro said, giving Gaara a high five with one hand as he texted something with the other.

Their sister's face went an eye smarting shade of pink when she realized she was wearing very lacey lingerie.

"Give me that damn phone!" she said, going for Kankuro while shoving a shirt over her head.

The boy with purple tattoos just backed away, clicking the phone shut. "Nara deserves some fun too, you know." He grinned at her horrified expression.

"Shikamaru?"

The brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Temari advanced on them slowly, stalking them, with murderous intent in her eyes.

It wasn't until later that the boys realized they probably could have avoided a lot of trouble if they'd kept their mouths shut.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting on his roof, watching the sun set behind orange clouds when he felt his phone vibrate. Surprised, he flicked it open and clicked on the new mail.

_Hope you do as well!_ it read, from Kankuro.

There was a picture attachment, and it took Shika a minute to open it.

He chuckled once, and turned it into a cough, embarrassed.

An irate Temari stood in the screen, hands on hips as she glared viciously. It was surprising how scary she could look in so little clothing.

_Troublesome,_ he thought, amused.

Then he caught himself.

_What am I doing?_

He glanced at the picture again, finding a smile on his face.

_I guess I'm learning._

He flipped his phone shut and leaned back again, still grinning.

_I'm learning that there's more to life than watching clouds._


	8. Chapter 8

Carefully, Shikamaru climbed through the window in the kitchen, letting no sound escape as he signaled the others. They were getting impatient; standing in the freezing rain at four in the morning did that to people.

The Konoha teenagers had planned this for weeks. It was the first day of summer vacation, and they would kidnap the siblings for a week of fun at the water park in Suna.

Nara unlocked the back door, letting in his friends. The entire group was there except Lee and Sasuke; Lee because he said he had to train extra in preparation for fun, Sasuke because he claimed that what they were doing was juvenile (never mind that he was planning to meet them there).

Only three people, Shika, Sakura and Tenten were coming in the house to wake them. They all quietly walked into the Sabakus' living room, tiptoeing with glee. The quietest of the enthusiastic volunteers, they walked into the hallway, each picking one of the closed doors.

The Sand Sibs were about to be kidnapped for a week of excitement.

The door the Weapons Mistress stood in front of was covered in band posters and painted a violent shade of purple.

_Kankuro's room,_ she thought, inwardly sweatdropping.

_Did I have to get him? Neji will go crazy when he hears, even if it will be fun to scare the shit out of Kankuro._

She turned the handle silently and slipped into the bedroom, shutting it silently behind her.

Kankuro, the tallest kid in school, had the same wiry muscle as his redheaded brother and the same effortless strength. They seemed to be completely at ease with their surroundings, knowing that they were stronger than most of the student body.

Temari, their older sister, was the only one capable of beating them up, and she did it on a regular basis. Tenten admired her for that.

Her chestnut hair pinned into two buns as usual, she padded barefoot past a closet door and a dresser, the drawers sticking out haphazardly.

_He's so cute,_ she thought with a sigh, _and I can't help but wonder what kind of kisser he is. Would Neji be mad? He has this 'older brother protection' thing going on towards me, so you never know..._

The brown haired, tattooed boy slept like the dead in a hammock hung from the ceiling, supported by chains. He was sprawled out, blankets askew and hair ruffled. He was also snoring slightly. She thought he looked adorable, relaxed as he was.

_Plus he plays sports._

Tenten grinned at his teddy bear demeanor, and reached out a hand towards Kankuro.

Shika watched Tenten's door close, then looked at his own door. Painted golden and brown, the color of sand, with a purple fan hanging off the doorknob, he assumed it was Temari's.

_Troublesome,_ he thought with a sigh.

Shika went in, making sure to step near the furniture. He first took in the posters on the walls, then the plush, coffee carpet underfoot which made his job easier. He padded over to where she slept, curled up on a couch under the window.

She wore a purple tank top and slept under a fluffy white comforter. She looked quiet in sleep, breathing slowly in and out.

The shadows under her eyes were bruise–like, making his task all the harder; he felt guilty for waking her so early when she clearly needed the sleep.

Fingers hovered silently over her arm to rest on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes blearily, still half asleep, and he pressed a finger to his lips.

She smiled through sleep veiled eyes, and he felt something in him drop away.

_God she looks so... troublesome._

And she did look troublesome – especially when she reached her hand over to cover his. Her silky blonde hair was mussed, and he fought the urge to run his fingers through it.

Instead, he gripped her hand slightly and she gripped his back, with a smile that was none too friendly.

Suddenly she forced his fingers backwards until they both felt the knuckles pop, and he cursed in pain, stepping away as fast as he could.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pulling off her blankets, in a fighting stance instantly. Then she saw who it was.

"Shikamaru? What the hell are you doing in here?"

She noticed the way he was holding his injured fingers and swearing.

"Oh my god, you idiot, I am so sorry..."

Temari climbed out of bed to help him, and he tried not to notice that she'd gone to sleep in her underwear. Her cool fingers soothed the aching digits as she pushed them back into place. He winced with each click, the pain slowly receding.

Finally, he straightened up with a sigh.

"Thank you. Where did you learn to do that? Do you do that to everyone who tries to wake you?"

The blonde girl snorted with a grin, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just be glad that it wasn't Gaara you were waking."

Shika arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She just looked at him, a small, evil smile on her lips. "Gaara sleeps with a gun under his pillow."

Shika's head had turned only a fraction of a degree when there was a shriek from next door.

Temari's green eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me–" she breathed, wrenching open her door.

Shika forced his legs to move. "Sakura went."

The hall was quiet.

For a moment they just looked at each other, neither saying a word.

Gaara's burgundy door slammed open and they saw Sakura, pressed up against the doorframe. She was visibly shaking. She was the one who had thrown open the door.

In her green eyes, the world was a silent film, tiny movements shivering through her entire body. She couldn't stop the terror that was welling up inside of her, or the need to get away from that man, and his overwhelming bloodlust.

_**JUST LIKE DAD'S...**_

Shika put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away, her eyes finally straying from the teenager in the scarlet room.

Gaara stood in front of his bed, dressed only in some slacks and boxers, a semiautomatic in his left hand. The gun wasn't pointing at Sakura anymore. Its barrel faced the floor as he stared at her frightened expression.

His gaze was sad and unwavering. Slowly, he tried to take a step forward, but she shoved away from the wall and sprinted for her life.

Temari swore.

Shikamaru and Naruto were after Sakura in a shot, but she was faster, racing through the back door and hopping the fence; the hours put into track team paid off in a way she never expected. By the time they reached the backyard, she was a block away, sobs hitching in her throat.

And still, Gaara just stood there, his blank face a mask that hid the pain and confusion beneath it. He'd aimed a gun at people before. He'd fired it too, without a second thought.

He felt horrible, those jade irises, accusing him of what he knew to be true.

_Fuck, I'm such a monster!_

He let the gun drop to the floor.

_It was like Yashamaru looking at me._

Sakura's feet pounded the pavement and she tore through the wet streets like they were nothing, never forgetting the look of malice that had adorned Gaara's face as he pointed the gun towards her.

Sweat dripped down her face, but she ignored it; it mingled with the rain quickly enough. She ran as though she would never stop, long legs carrying her over asphalt and grass alike.

Before she knew what was happening, she was in an unfamiliar part of town.

She shivered, her body shaking from fear and cold, her mind still numb with emotion.

Sakura didn't know what to do.

Reaching a major street, she stopped and sat down next to a bus stop, sobbing uncontrollably. Her back rested against the cold plastic, the real-estate ad dulled by the rain.

She couldn't let herself cry.

Her arms clutched her torso in a feeble attempt to stop the panic that flooded Sakura's every sense. She knew she was breathing much too fast, and hyperventilation wouldn't help her now. But she didn't care.

Those pale blue eyes, staring at her, uncaring and cold.

_What happened to him?_ she wondered. _And how much more did I damage him by what I just did?_

She raised her hands to her face and shut her eyes, raindrops streaming between her fingers. It had been the most horrible thing that had ever happened to her.

In his room, she had barely touched his shoulder when he had pulled his hand from under the pillow. Immediately she'd backed off, still not understanding why there was such killing intent in his expression. Then she'd noticed the silver gleam of metal and screamed.

Inner Sakura snorted. _**HE SLEEPS WITH A GUN? WHAT ARE THE ODDS?**_

Sakura felt horrible, those cerulean irises, accusing her of what she knew to be true.

_God, I'm such a monster!_

Her whole body racked with the force of her sobs.

_It was like Haruto aiming the gun at me._


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't know how long she sat on the grass, her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in her arms.

She only became aware of someone else's presence when the rain stopped hitting her back. Silently, she looked up, eyes swollen with unshed tears.

Obsidian eyes stared out into the rain.

Sakura swallowed and wiped her face.

"Th–"

Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat.

"Thank you."

He looked at her.

He was a few years older than her, she guessed, and well dressed. He held an umbrella over their heads, the navy blue fitting into the depressing atmosphere.

He was smoking leisurely, despite the downpour.

The thing that made her voice crack was not his stylish clothes or the way he lounged on the concrete bench.

It was his uncanny resemblance to one of her best friends, Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't smile, but he replied.

"You are welcome."

_God, he even sounds like him._

His formality wasn't surprising. As far as she knew, the Uchiha family was strict and demanding. But she didn't know much; Sasuke didn't really talk about his parents.

_Or his brother,_ she thought.

Uchiha Itachi raised the cigarette to his lips and she tried to smile.

Her lip trembled and she turned away, biting it. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him.

_It doesn't really matter now,_ she realized. _He's seen me here._

So she looked at him and forced blank face, her jade eyes filled with sadness and tears that would not come.

He raised an eyebrow and let smoke rush from between his lips.

"Is something wrong?"

His words hung in the air, oblivious to the rain.

_Gaara, why the hell did you point that gun at me?_

_Haru, what's wrong with me?_

Sakura put her hands to her face and cried.

_It's not my fault..._

_**OF COURSE NOT.**_

_**IT NEVER IS, RIGHT?**_

_**NEVER EVER...**_

* * *

_I'm back in the hospital,_ Sakura thought dully.

An I.V. was in her arm, and it was making her feel extremely tired.

"What do you want from me?" she asked aloud, looking around as though the room could talk.

Tsunade had come in earlier, explaining that she needed to rest; her heart had been under a lot of stress, and she had nearly fainted from hyperventilation.

Sakura remembered pieces of what had happened.

When she'd cried in front of Itachi, he hadn't moved, somehow understanding that she didn't want to be around anyone. Instead, he had called the hospital and coaxed her to her feet, giving her his jacket.

_Then they took me back to the room, _she thought, the beginnings of anger stirring in her mind. _What right did he have, calling them? It should have been my choice!_

She fumed silently for several minutes, thinking the whole situation over.

There was a knock on the open door, and Sabaku Gaara stepped into her room.

She flinched, just as she had that first time, and he stilled.

"Sakura," he whispered, slowly sitting in a chair by her bed. "Sakura, are you alright?"

There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, of course, Gaara," she said bitterly, "I'm in the hospital because you scared me into near cardiac arrest. I'm absolutely perfect."

They sat in silence for a while.

Gaara's voice was low. "Do you want me to go back to Suna with Kankuro and Temari?"

There was an agonizing moment as she considered the alternative, living with this pain, breathing it in every day.

"Yes."

That whisper ached, in a way that only a few words can. It carried her hopes and memories, turned to nightmares and ash by the most brutal force of all.

And as he stood, said goodbye, and walked out of her life, Sakura felt her heart grow numb.

_They're all liars, _she thought._ Hatred is no worse than love. At least hatred is a clean kill, with no mess, whereas..._

She wiped away tears from her emerald eyes.

_...whereas love just eats away at you from the inside._

* * *

Two weeks later, Haruno Sakura was released the hospital, her heart beating dully in her chest.

She didn't tell her friends, she never even called them to let them know how she was. She just took her bag of clothes and walked out under Konoha's stormy skies again.

And waiting outside for her, next to his car, was Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
